BB Mechanical Check up
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Takes place after ROTF. Bumblebee need to return to Cybertron as he didn't passed in mechanical check up. He tried to not return there as he loved Sam and the rest. But could he return there?


**BB Mechanical Check up**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**See some hillarious adventures when Bumblebee need to return to Cybertron to get some medical examine from the Autobots.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

**Time: 10.00 AM**  
**Place: College**

Sam and Leo walked toward Camaro as they decided to return to their dorm.

"Hey, Witwicky! I think you need your car to your home," said Leo.

"Why you said like that?" asked Sam. "We better fixed him,"

"Yeah,"

While Leo and Sam were in Camaro, Sam started the engine, but it didn't started.

"Hey! What happen?" asked Sam. "Bumblebee, what happen?"

Then, Bumblebee accelrated suddenly. Sam shocked, Leo screamed.

...

Bumblebee arrived at one secret base. That time, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and Mikaela stood before them.

Bumblebee transformed into the robot mode. Sam and Leo ran toward Mikaela.

"What happen to Bumblebee, Optimus?" asked Sam.

"You must be saying anything about the previous moment," said Optimus Prime. "Just think,"

"You mean, when Bumblebee gotta return to Cybertron?" asked Leo.

Bumblebee sulked.

"You shouldn't tell them about what happen to Bumblebee," said Mikaela.

"Yeah, yeah," said Leo.

* * *

This scene began when the Autobots defeated The Fallen and the Decepticons. After they arrived on Earth...

"Our mission is over. What else we need to do?" asked Leo.

"There's nothing else. Just be prepared for the next war," said Sam.

"You mean, there's another war will happen on Earth?" asked Simmons.

"We not sure about this," said Optimus Prime. "Just wait and see..."

That time, the Autobots and humans arrived at N.E.S.T base. Major Lennox and Seargant Epps welcomed them.

"Well done for saving this world," said Lennox.

"And Galloway trusted the bots again, right?" asked Simmons.

"Hey Simmons! You're already retired, but you keep working with this kids," said Epps.

"Enough to talk. We need some preparation," said Optimus Prime.

All Autobots moved into the base and ready to be viz scanned by Ratchet. One by one the Autobots had been checked... and everything's allright.  
Except...

"There's something wrong with Bumblebee." said Ratchet.

"What's wrong, Ratchet?" asked Optimus Prime.

"The mechanical check up shown that Bumblebee not listed,"

"What happen, Optimus?" asked Sam.

"You need to tell him the truth what happen here, Prime" said Ironhide.

"Listen here, Sam. Bumblebee must return to Cybertron," said Optimus Prime.

"But why?" asked Sam.

"In Cybertronian rules, any Transformers which travelled out from Cybertron must passed in mechanical check up. If don't..."

"Bumblebee must return to Cybertron?" Sam skocked.

"I'm sorry, Sam,"

That time, Bumblebee stared toward Sam intently. Some liquid came out from his opticals.

"I know it's horrible for you, Bumblebee. But you need to go," said Sam.

"Sam... I need.. you..." said Bumblebee.

"Yeah, but you need to..."

Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode and leaved the base.

"We need to get after Bumblebee," said Optimus Prime.

He, Ironhide and Ratchet transformed into vehicle mode and leaved the base. Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons, Lennox and Epps followed them with Mudflap, Skids and Sideswipe.

There, Bumblebee tried to hide at one old dump where he had been found before he met Sam. While he tried to find strategic place to hide... Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Ratchet arrived, trying to stop Bumblebee. They transformed into robot mode.

"Bumblebee, we need you to return to Cybertron," said Optimus Prime. "This is an order,"

Sam and the others arrived there.

"Bumblebee, you must return to the Cybertron. This is Prime's order," said Sam.

"Hey, what about the bee need his honey," asked Mudflap.

"Probably, there he need some fuel to go," said Skids.

Ironhide stared toward the twins. ''It seems they gave the 'pretty' idea,''

''Ironhide, we need to take Bumblebee back to the base,'' said Optimus Prime.

There, the Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode, they rolled out along the road in city. And...

Bumblebee turned to the left suddenly. The rest of Autobots get after him faster and faster and finally Bumblebee had been caught.

"Bumblebee, why are you not want return to Cybertron? You only return there for get check up, then you can come back here," said Optimus Prime

.  
''It seems he need something to know about,'' said Ratchet.

''What do you mean?''

''We don't know whether Bumblebee can stand himself here,''

At first, Bumblebee refused to come back to them.

"Listen here, Bumblebee. I know it hurts for you. But they did this for your sake. We don't want anything happen to you," said Sam.

"He's right, Bumblebee. You'll be fine," said Mikaela.

That makes Bumblebee agreed to follow the Autobots.

**Time: 6.00PM**  
**Place: N.E.S.T. base.**

The Autobots arrived at the base.

"Are you okay, Bumblebee?" asked Sam.

Bumblebee nodded.

"That's okay, Bumblebee. I'll always missed you," said Sam.

"Me too," said Mikaela.

Bumblebee moved toward one mechanical tube. Ratchet and Ironhide activated the machine to check Bumblebee's mech status. He had been scanned, Waiting for the progress until complete, then the result shown in Autobot language.

" What does it mean?" asked Simmons.

"Based from this data, it shown... Bumblebee..." said Optimus Prime, then he muted.

"What happen, Optimus?" asked Sam.

Optimus Prime stared toward Ratchet and Ironhide and...

* * *

"Actually, what happen to Bumblebee?" asked Leo.

"Actually. Bumblebee passed in mechnical check up. But when he was examined by the Autobots, one war happened. The data kept Bumblebee's mech status had been deleted," said Sam.

"I see,"

Bumblebee stared toward them.

"What we want to do next?" asked Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, you better take around with Mikaela. If don't, we ask Optimus to send you back to Cybertron," said Sam.

All of them laughed.

The End

Moral Value: Be prepare of anything before you

**Okay, bad fic, right? 22nd June is my birthday. **

**WiSH ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY! REVIEWS, PLEASE! Whatever, enjoy!**


End file.
